In Her Eyes
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Oneshot: Akira thinks her boss has the emotions of a wooden stick. She discovers that she’s mistaken. Same verse as Injury.


**In Her Eyes**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji, the pairing that is greater than canon  
Rating: PG 13  
Warning: OC, post-canon  
Wordcount: 1,500  
Summary: Akira thinks her boss has the emotions of a wooden stick. She discovers that she's mistaken.  
Disclaimer: When Fuji said, "After this tournament is over, will you have a match with me?" he wasn't talking about tennis. When Tezuka gripped Fuji's hand and said, "Sure, if that's what you want," he wasn't talking about tennis either. In short, they belong to each other. :P (Yeah, I'm very good at logic. XD)

**A/N:** This is in the same verse as **Injury**. But you don't need to read it to understand this one. Please enjoy. This might suck, I don't know.

Akira thinks that her new boss has the emotions of a wooden stick. He is, she admits, dashingly handsome and undeniably magnetic. His hair, slightly tousled in a precise way, flatters the strong lines of his jaws. His brown eyes, even behind rimless glasses, are deep and piercing. His build, as a result of regular exercise, is lean and firm. The way he walks about in a room, wearing his coat and tie, silently commands everyone's attention. The manner in which he carries himself is filled with confidence and purpose. His reputation as the top lawyer of the firm makes him intimidating but even more attractive.

However, after two weeks of working for him, Akira has vowed to get rid of her small crush on him. He loves his work and his work only that she believes he is married to it. He works the entire day, busily reading page after page of record files. At night, when most of the firm's employees, even the lawyers, have gone to bars, he goes home to, she suspects, work some more. She strongly believes that her boss, Tezuka Kunimitsu, has traded his soul for his work.

Not only is he so addicted to his work. He wants everyone, Akira especially, to do her job endlessly, painfully. He glares whenever work is interrupted. He glares whenever she relaxes. He is also a perfectionist, finding the smallest flaws in everything. Akira believes that he already told her "Don't let your guard down," about a million times over the past two weeks.

At this particular moment, Akira grimaces. Her boss just went back to his office after telling her to hand in important files in an hour. She huffs and walks over to the metal cabinet near her desk to search for the folder, grumbling that Tezuka Kunimitsu will be single all his life.

"Good morning."

Akira raises her head, pausing as she stands before the metal cabinet. A young man, probably of Tezuka's real age (he appears older than thirty but is, in actuality, only twenty-eight), smiles amiably at her, so amiably that she couldn't see his eyes. Her own eyes widen in surprise. He is rather handsome, but delicately so that his facial features border on the effeminate. But he is definitely a man, Akira thinks, because she sees the hard muscles on his arms which are definitely products of regular work-out. His casual clothes – plain button-up shirt and a pair of khaki pants – tell her that he isn't here for business reasons. "How may I help you, sir?"

"May I see Attorney Tezuka?" he asks in a deep but gentle voice.

Akira furrows her brows. Leaving a drawer of the metal cabinet hanging open, she walks to her desk to check her computer for Tezuka's appointments for the day. "I'm very sorry, sir, but no one has an appointment with him at this hour," she says sincerely. "Attorney Tezuka is very strict regarding appointments."

"I'd like to see him though," the guest says with an unwavering smile. "Will you please tell him that Fuji Syusuke is here to see him?"

Akira hesitates. But perhaps the guest's intent, willful smile goads her into reaching a hand to the intercom. She presses Tezuka's numbers and waits patiently and a bit giddily as she becomes aware of the smiling guest's attention on her. "Sir," she says when her boss finally picks up, "a guest would like to see you."

"Do I have an appointment at this time?" Tezuka asks, sounding almost reproving.

"No, sir," Akira replies quickly, almost guiltily.

"Then, you can't let him in," Tezuka responds sternly.

"Sir, I already told him that. But he asked me to tell you that Fuji Syusuke wants to see you."

A pause lingers. Akira hears an uncharacteristic sigh from her boss. Then, an even more uncharacteristic change of mind follows. "Let him in."

Curious, Akira tilts her head to study Fuji Syusuke, who is still smiling at her. She smiles back and bows down. "Let me show you in, sir."

They walk a few paces from Akira's desk and Akira holds the door open for the guest. Casually, he strolls toward the empty chair before Tezuka's desk. Akira's eyes dilate when she sees the guest take a folder and take a short peek at it. But her jaws almost drop when she realizes that her boss is allowing the guest to do it freely.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Fuji says, idly flipping the pages inside the folder. He sets the folder back on top of the desk. "But I haven't seen you in a month so…"

Tezuka nods and leans back against his chair, looking almost relaxed. "You're not allowed to visit me again," he says firmly. But Akira notices a slight crinkle at the corners of his lips and she wonders if he's actually smiling.

Akira clears her throat. "May I get you coffee, tea or juice, sir?" she asks the guest.

"Two cups of coffee," Tezuka answers for Fuji.

The guest only grins at her.

Akira bows politely, promising coffee and walks out of the room, looking harried. Did she really just see her boss smiling? Did her boss really allow someone interrupt his work? As she bustles to get coffee, she wonders if Fuji Syusuke is her boss's oldest and closest friend. Well, she decides, he must be if he can make Tezuka Kunimitsu smile like that.

When Akira brings the cups of coffee to her boss's office, she finds Fuji standing, leaning against the edge of Tezuka's desk, scanning his eyes around the office room.

"It's a bit bland. You should have your office decorated," the guest says observantly.

Akira steals a glance at her boss while she sets the coffee cups on the table.

Tezuka takes a cup of coffee and hands it to his guest. "I like it plain," he says matter-of-factly.

"I know," the guest replies. He takes a sip of coffee and nods approvingly at Akira. He turns to Tezuka and offers a wide smile. "But a few pictures here and there wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Akira sees another ghost of a smile across her boss's lips. "If the pictures are for free," Tezuka says, "I don't see how they would hurt."

A light, silky chuckle fills the room. "Fine," Fuji answers. "But you have limited photos to choose from. I do have to earn money, you know."

Akira blinks at this, telling herself that she shouldn't be eavesdropping. But, for one, Tezuka doesn't seem to mind her presence in the room if he realizes that she is there at all. Plus, her curiosity nags her to find out more about her boss's guest, who has broken a record by making her boss smile twice this day already.

"Toma Akira," Tezuka calls her all of a sudden. "Have you found the folder and printed the files?"

Akira bows down quickly. "I'll be back with them, sir." Reluctantly, she leaves the room.

Still very curious, she continues her search for the folder that her boss wants. When she finally finds it, she prints the other files that Tezuka has asked for. She neatly inserts the printed files inside an unused folder and walks to her boss's door. She knocks twice but no response came. Deciding that Tezuka is expecting her anyway, she turns the knob and pushes the door ajar.

When she enters the office, blood rushes up her face and to the roots of her hair. What she's seeing now, she believes, is a surprise of a lifetime. Her boss, Tezuka Kunimitsu, is sitting on his armchair. His guest, Fuji Syusuke, is settled comfortably on his lap. They are kissing, kissing each other like they need each other more than they need oxygen.

Her face still a glowing red, Akira coughs to get her boss's attention. "I have the files you need, sir," she says sheepishly.

Fuji peels his face away from Tezuka's and chuckles unabashedly. "Is this why you don't want me to come here, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka sighs, his precisely tousled hair ruffled so that now they stick out in all directions. Akira blushes even more when she sees that his tie and shirt are slightly undone. "Yes, it is," Tezuka says, moving closer to his desk, Fuji still sitting on his lap. "Please leave the folders here," he tells Akira.

Akira nods and nervously places the folders on the desk. Then, taking a few steps back, she braces herself for a lengthy lecture from her boss. The only defense that she can possibly think of is "Sir, you shouldn't have let your guard down."

But, instead of giving a long lecture about knocking on doors, Tezuka tells her, "Take an early lunch break."

Akira blinks again, almost stupidly she thinks. She bows politely and walks out of the office. She is still unnerved by the discovery that Tezuka Kunimitsu has a bit of a personality left. But, at least, her boss is still human and not quite as boring (nor as straight) as a wooden stick.

**End**

**A/N:** Not quite a beautiful fic, I know. But I had fun writing this. Shall get back to edit this when I'm done with my lab report.


End file.
